Forgiven?
by Green and Gray Goddess
Summary: I froze after the word Perseus. Perseus Jackson. There it is again. That name. I slowly turned around and saw him. The guy who broke my heart a year ago. The guy that lost my trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Again  
><strong>

I am currently a junior, attending my amazing high school, Northfield High. Today was the best and worst day of my life.

You may ask why, here's the story. I was in science class, with my horrible teacher, Mr. Grimp., and suddenly the phone rang.

Mr. Grimp went to pick up the phone, cursing under his breath as he went. We all started whispering quietly, or as quietly as we can with 36 people whispering. Anyways, I was chatting with my friend Shannon, a girl with honey blond hair and green eyes, daughter of Apollo. She and I became friends when I first came to Northfield High, not knowing anyone. Mr. Grimp suddenly called my name, giving me shivers. Apparently I was called to the principal's office. I excused myself from class with Mr. Grimp yelling the huge amount of homework after me and ran towards the office.

Mrs. Roch, our principal, greeted me as I walked in. There was a boy sitting there in a chair looking bored. I ignored him but I had this feeling I was called because of him.

"Hi Mrs. Roch, how can I help?" I asked sincerely.

"Hi Annabeth, I would like you to show our new junior around", she said, "His name is Perseus, he has all the same classes as you."

I froze after the word Perseus. Perseus Jackson. There it is again. That name. I slowly turned around and saw him. The guy who broke my heart an year ago. The guy that lost my trust. Percy looked at me once again with those seaweed green eyes, the ones that I get lost in, his hair messed up the way I liked it. I mean used to.

"Hi", he said to me timidly, as if afraid I was going to explode with anger or cry a river.

Actually, I was very confused right now.

"H-hi Perc-Perseus, I'd be happy to show you around," though my eyes clearly shot a look that I had no intention of making this easy.

He flinched a bit and said "Okay".

As we stepped outside the office and onto the white pavement, there was an awkward silence dawning upon us.

After what seems like a million years, I finally said, "Nice to see you again".

"Yes, it's been a while huh?" he replied.

"Yup, a while. So, how come you suddenly transferred here, I thought you loved Goode High. I mean, you had a perfect life, being the running back in football and having a perfect girlfriend," I grimaced at the last two words.

"My parents moved to my stepfather's house to live because his parents are sick. I wanted to stay here, close to my friends, so I'm living with a roommate," he said, noticing my grimace, "Oh, it never worked between us anyways, and she dumped me once again after a month."

You see, before I started dating him, he's dated that girl, named _LESLIE_ once and once again after we broke up and made up. It's never lasted more than a month and a half. Serves them right. I must've had a daydreaming look on my face since he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Yeah..so, Annabeth, how've you been doing?"

I flinched when he said my name because that's exactly how he said it when he loved me. That soft, caring voice. At least I think he loved me.

"I've been fine", muttering not like you care under my breath,

"Well come on, it's my job to show you around here".

"O-oh okay, Annabeth, I still-" he started.

"This is the lockers" I said, cutting him off, I seriously didn't want to hear a word from him. It was my bad karma to even get assigned to show him around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Good or bad?**

After giving him a full tour of the school, without letting him say a word at all, he thanked me and I led him back to the principal's office.

Mrs. Roch thanked me and by that time, I was supposed to be at lunch. I was about to leave the office when Mrs. Roch called my name and asked, "Annabeth, could you sit with Perseus today since he knows no one?"

I smiled politely and said, "yes," but inside, I was bursting with flames.

Once we walked out of the office, I grumbled at him saying, "Follow me."

He said, "I really don't need you to do that, if you really don't want to."

"Whatever, just follow along." There's this feeling inside me that I keep fighting and convincing myself it isn't true, which is that I am enjoying being alone with him. I know, HIM. I can't help but admit that he is more handsome than last year. Ah! Facepalm. Stupid Annabeth. Stop that.

Anyways, we grabbed our lunches from our lockers, his locker HAD to be next to mine, and headed towards the table that I usually sat with my friends. Oh, by the way, my locker number is 826, meaning it was his BIRTHDAY. Curse my "luck".

Amanda, one of my best friends who has no idea about the whole demigods thing, sat down next to me just right after we sat down, talking on and on about all the homework she has, not even paying attention to Percy.

She was extremely pretty but tough. There's countless guys that like her and want to ask her out, but they're too chicken to, just like my best friend or as close as a sister for 10 years, Thalia. No one knows but me, but she has this slight crush on one of my best guy friends, Nick. He is a senior being quarterback on the Northfield varsity football team and he is extremely popular and cute, not that I have any interest in him.

Shannon sat down next to Perseus, bringing me back to life. She asked me who that dude was and I'm like Percy.

Amanda gasped and so did Shannon and Cath, my half-sister (daughter of Athena). I've told them about Percy before and Amanda was about to stand up and make a "little" scene but I grabbed her arm to calm her down. She looked at me and an understanding came between us. She just sat quietly eating her lunch after. Percy looked confused but I didn't bother to explain to him.

Nick suddenly sat down next to Amanda, making her jump in her seat. I know, a senior sitting with a bunch of juniors, probably because he secretly liked Amanda. Besides, he was a great friend to all of us.

"Hey Amanda, Annabeth, Cath, and Shannon, who's that? Someone have a little boyfriend?" he said, eyeing Percy.

"You wish. He's a new student and I got assigned to show him around" I said, clearly disgusted. Suddenly I couldn't see anything anymore.

I was scared for a millisecond and then sighed loudly, "Matt, sit down and eat your lunch", I said with fake annoyance. Matt was the first guy to talk to me when I first came and when he was my lab partner, I got to know him a bit better and discovered that he was a son of Apollo.

"Yes Ma'am" he bowed jokingly and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ewww Matt!" I exclaimed, wiping off the saliva with my hand and using his shirt as a towel. You see, he always kids with me like that though Shannon claims that he clearly has a crush on me. Yeah, someone liking me, yeah, in a million years. After Percy, I swore off falling for a guy again, even though I wasn't going to join the Hunters of Artemis. All guys are idiots when it comes to relationships but bring friends with them are extremely fun and awesome.

Talking about Percy, it looked like his eyes were drilling holes through Matt with the way he was glaring at him.

Matt suddenly realized Percy was sitting in his usual spot, next to me. He was grumbling something under his breath that I couldn't make out as he went over to sit next to Cath.

I flashed a look at Percy and he was staring at me with a emotion in his eye. Jealousy? Oh My Gods. No way. I turned back to my oh-so-delicious lunch and picked at it. Lunch flew by quickly and so did my last two periods.

I was already walking home when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around ready to defend, instead I see Percy looking at me.

"What" I sighed inwardly.

"I'm walking this way too."

"That's very awesome," I said with clear tiredness and walked faster.

Percy was daydreaming about who-knows-what and he didn't seem to realize I left.

As I lay in bed tonight, I wonder, is it good or bad that I met him again. Is it destiny? Oh what am I talking about, I never did anything to recieve this kind of horrible luck. I closed my eyes and wait for a refreshing new day, hoping this was all a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Annoyed or Not?**

I woke up grumbling with my alarm bursting in my ears. I had to wake up extremely early because I have a math exam first period today and was going to meet up with Amanda, Cath, and Shannon to study. Even though I am the daughter of Athena, it doesn't mean I could just not study and still ace the tests.

After I literally stuffed my breakfast into my mouth, I ran out of the house with my shoelaces untied. I had just left the house for one second when I tripped on my shoelaces. I was expecting the hard ground against my face when I felt my face against something soft and warm. Someone had caught me when I tripped and had wrapped their arms tightly around me.

I looked up surprised and found myself face to face with a certain sea greened eyes boy. I pushed him away, realizing who it was.

"W-what are you doing here?"I exclaimed.

"I live across the street from you Annabeth, you ditched me yesterday so you didn't know," he said too calmly.

"I DITCHED YOU? ME? YOU WERE FREAKING DAYDREAMING ABOUT SOMETHING; I'M GUESSING THAT IT'S LESLIE!" I yelled, storming off.

I didn't know why I reacted like that, but the thought of HER made me super mad. Maybe I still loved...no way WAKE UP ANNABETH. I was still stomping away madly, making me look like a little kid but right now, I was too mad to care. Who knows where the heck he is now. Who cares.

Suddenly, I crashed into someone about the same height as me. I fell to the ground and looked up.

The girl I crashed into was shouting, "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE- OH MY GODS, ANNABETH!", screamed Thalia, wearing an oh-so-familiar black t-shirt and black pants with a silver crown on her head and bow slung across her shoulder.

"THALS!" I screamed back, giving her a bear hug.

"Ouch Annabeth, I know you're happy but it doesn't mean you need to kill me!" she exclaimed.

I pulled back and looked at her with the biggest smile I've had since last year I saw her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to attend Northfield High with you!"

"OH MY GODS! SERIOUSLY? Lady Artemis is letting you?"

"Yup," she laughed, "Annabeth, you seem so much better since last time I saw you. So much-", she suddenly caught off, looking at something behind me.

I was going to look back when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Annabeth," panted Percy.

Thalia seemed to have woken up from her daze and yelled, "PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU STILL HAVE THE COURAGE TO SHOW YOUR FACE? HUH? WHAT THE-", she was cut off once again when Percy pulled her into a giant hug.

"THALS! Calm your nerves," he said, breaking into a smile.

Thalia pulls back, "Perce, what are you doing here...chasing after Annabeth?" I watched as her brains processed something, "OH MY GODS, ARE YOU GUYS BACK TOGETHER AGAIN?"

I yelled, "NO THALS..." and I heard Percy mumble something like I wish, but I wasn't sure.

Percy then said, "So Thals, what are you doing here?"

I answered for her, "Perseus," he flinched when I said his full name in a very harsh and hurt tone, "She is going to be attending Northfield High starting today." I finished, as my face lit up when I thought of all the fun times me and Thals can have.

Percy smiled and wrapped Thals in a giant hug again, "OH MY GODS, really Thals? THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Shut it Perce, its freaking 7:15 A.M. in the morning and you're yelling like a freak in the middle of the road. I'm not surprised if anyone opens their window and throws something at you. Oh and also, you squeal like a girl," Thals replied, looking at me with her eyes sparkling.

"Oh be quiet Pinecone Face, you're just jealous that I can sound like a GIRL," he retorted. His face started turning into confusion after one second as he realized what he had said.

"Of course I didn't mean I am a girl, which I'm NOT."

Thals looked at me and we both burst out laughing.

Percy, looking at us laughing like maniacs on the street, started laughing too. Hearing both of their laughters reminded me of the good times we used to have, when Percy and I were still...dating... I probably had a painful look on my face that Thals immediately stopped laughing and said, "Annabeth, you okay? You look like you just got stabbed by a knife."

I looked up into her eyes and then I dropped my eyes after a few seconds and said in a monotone, "You guys should go grab some breakfast and catch up. I need to meet up with Amanda, Cath, and Shannon for a study session."

As I finished my sentence, I looked up at Percy, seeing the worry for me in his eyes. I quickly looked down and walked away mumbling bye, still feeling his sea green eyes staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Memories**

As I was walking, I was thinking about all the memories Percy and me shared. All the fun times we had. I thought I had forgotten about them until now. I was probably daydreaming and walking because I crashed into Cath and kept walking. Amanda held me back while Shannon pinched me.

I woke up from daydreaming quickly. "OUCH! What was that for?" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm.

They all broke into laughter, while Shannon was saying something, or trying to say something.

Once they finally calmed down, Shannon said, "What were you day-dreaming about huhhh? We were standing here for ike five minutes watching your face morph from anger to sadness, sadness to happiness, happiness to laughter, laughter to tears. Literally everything!"

I mumbled, "Nothing, let's start studying." I plopped down to the ground and opened up my textbook. I saw my friends exchange looks with each other and I decided to ignore it. Right now, I really feel like crying. No, crying is weakness and Annabeth Chase does not show weakness.

"AH! Why is this chapter so hard? Usually I don't even need to pick up a math textbook and stare at it and STUDY. I usually save that headache for my science exams." sighed Amanda.

"It's okay Amanda, it's pretty easy. Calm down, you'll do fine." reassured Cath.

Shannon looked at Cath and sighed loudly, "Well Ms. Daughter of Athena-."

I clamped my hand over her mouth and shot her a glare. Though the word had been said already. Shannon had just realized her mistake and was looking down at her textbook furiously.

"Daughter of whom?" asked a confused Amanda.

"Her mom duh, Shannon was just saying she was very smart so she's fit to be a daughter of Athena. Right Shannon?"

Shannon looked up flushed, "Huh? Oh. Oh ya. Ya that's right."

Amanda looked very confused by this point. "Then why'd you stop her mid sentence and why is Shannon like nervous?"

Crap. Amanda was too smart to get past with false things and even if it's just little mistakes she'll always find them anyways. I looked up at Cath and I saw Cath shoot Shannon a look saying 'You really messed up'.

"Um...that's because...uh..." stammered Shannon.

Suddenly we heard a "Hi Amanda! and Annabeth, Shannon and Cath."

I sighed and relaxed because we were saved by Nick, who had just settled down next to Amanda looking at her textbook. I looked at Shannon and Cath and we all sighed inwardly in relief. Amanda, who was startled by Nick's sudden presence, was now asking Nick tons of questions about the chapter since he already took the course. Nick was happily answered all her inquiries.

As I listened to Nick explain, Percy floated back into my mind again. I remembered all the times I had to teach him multiple times till his brain would finally catch it and it'd make sense. Then my brain floated to when I had my first kiss. It was sweet and it felt like I was on cloud 9...And he would be shy, always having me make the first move. Shannon woke me up from daydreaming.

"Annabeth, you're smiling about nothing."

"Oh...it's nothing," I sighed.

Cath looked worried, "You really okay? You've been like this since we've seen you today. What happened? Does it have to do with Percy?"

My head snapped up at the word 'Percy' and I looked at her.

"No, I'm just really worried about the math exam today," I lied, but Cath and Shannon didn't look convinced since being a daughter of Athena, I was never worried about a test.

Amanda was still listening to Nick explain and it seemed like they were in there own little world.

That was like me and Percy...Ah Perseus Jackson, why did you enter my life again. Making me so confused. I've literally did EVERYTHING to get you off my mind but now memories are flowing back to me ever since I saw you. Why are you doing this to me?  
><strong><strong>

**_*Hey guys! This is my first Author's note lol. Thank you for reviewing! :] Sorry, this chapter was pretty short. I promise the next one [which will be posted tomorrow] will be longer!*_**

****()_()

(^.^) ~bunny loves 3  
>c(")(")<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Hate You?**

I walked out of math test with confidence. Everything on the math exam was something I knew for sure.

I was smiling and walking towards my locker when I saw Percy. Percy surrounded by a group of girls. LAUREN and her posse, the "nice" CHEERLEADERS. She was wearing a really short hot pink mini skirt and a very revealing v-neck hot pink shirt.

Ouch, my eyes were on fire just LOOKING at her. I walked over to them looking slightly at Percy.

I saw him notice me and looked at me with his eyes reading, 'Thank goodness, she's coming over to help me.'

I smirked and keep walking. Just as I was about to reach him, I smiled sweetly and then smirked while turning towards my locker and unlocking the lock. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him making his way through the girls to me.

When he reached me, I ignored him and grabbed my books from my locker. As I was closing my locker door, I felt an arm around my waist pulling me towards them. I looked up and saw Percy pulling me in to him while the girls surrounded his other side and I tried to pull away. He didn't release his grip and pulled me even closer to him while Lauren was leaning against him, trying to expose her "places" to him on his left side.

I suddenly realized our lips were just 1 inch away from each other. I closed my eyes on instinct and I suddenly felt warm lips against mine. I felt the familiar feeling and started to kiss back. After a few seconds, when I suddenly realized what I was doing, I opened my eyes and pushed Percy away. He kept his arms locked around my waist and hugged me tight, hiding my face in his chest.

I kept struggling and gave up after a while. He let me go suddenly and stepped away from me. I was still in shock as I remembered his lips against mine.

He saw my reaction as I lifted my fingers to my lips and smirked.

I finally snapped out of my shock and felt anger building up in me. "PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed with angry melting into my voice.

Percy replied calmly, "Because the cheerleaders were like gum sticking onto me so I thought you'd be happy to help me." He flashed his signature grin at me.

"IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KISS ME!" I yelled back, ignoring his amazing smile. Wait..did I just say amazing?

"Sorry-" he started.

I cut him off by stomping away madly because I didn't want to hear what he has to say. I kept walking on and on while my anger was fading, because of that STUPID KISS. I won't ever admit but I kind of liked it. It reminded me of our first kiss...Apparently I was walking mindlessly for the second time today when Thals stopped me.

"Uh..Annabeth?"

I heard her but I was too dazed to reply. I just nodded my head very slowly.

"Annabeth Chase! Percy got stabbed in his Achilles Heel!"

My head snapped up and stared at her in shock and pain.

Thals laughed, "Annabeth" laugh, "That got your attention." She said still laughing ridiculously loud.

"Shhh! Everyone's staring! And NO! It's just because you screamed my name!" I replied quickly.

"Okayyy, sure it was. What happened?"

I was choosing whether or not to tell her...I dropped my voice to a whisper, "Thals, I think..I think I still love Percy."

"OH MY GODS! REALLY?" she gasped a bit too loudly.

"Or maybe I hate him. UGH! I don't know! He kissed me Thals!"

"HE DID? What did I miss?" She asked with wide electric blue eyes that were sparkling in the light.

"Nothing. It's not what you're thinking! He just used me to get rid of Lauren and them, but it's bothering me that he kissed me."

"Well...You should make your emotions for him clear and then think about it."

"Sigh, I really don't know right now. Ever since he showed up, all my feelings have been jumbled up and I'm so confused."

"I really hope you get it figured out. I have to go Annabeth! I need to meet up with a friend!" she called out while walking away.

I watched her disappear and started shuffling my feet towards my next class, still thinking about the kiss. What I didn't notice was the retreating figure of someone I knew.  
><em><em>

_***Hello, if you guys haven't noticed, I've been updating every 3 days. This was a special fast one since the last one was soo short. Thanks for reading my story! You guys are awesome :] Really hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews also! Also, who do you guys think it was that was eavesdropping in on Annabeth and Thalia's convo? [Hint: It wasn't Percy]***_

**()_()**

**(^.^) ~bunny loves 3**  
><strong>c(")(")<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 An Almost Kiss**

I was walking home when I felt someone grab my wrist and stop me. I turned around and saw Percy. I wasn't exactly surprised since I kind of figured it was him because he's the only one that lives close to me. Sadly. Seeing his face made me think of the kiss, which made me mad and happy at the same time. But of course, no one can know I was happy because of that kiss.

"What do you want Perseus," I said angrily.

"Can you help me on my science homework?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to."

"Doesn't mean I have to."

"Pleaseeee Annabethh," smiling that signature grin of his.

"No, unless you give me a good reason."

"Because you love me."

"Yeah but-WAIT WHAT? Who told you that?" I said in shock, thinking about my conversation with Thals earlier and the possibility of him eavesdropping.

He smirked, "You didn't say you didn't, and I wonder why you freaked out huh? Huh?"

"It's just..It's just a VERY stupid explanation and is **NOT** true," emphasizing the word 'Not'.

"Are you sure, Wise Girlll?" I froze at that nickname.

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Oh come on, I was just playing with youu," he said still grinning and poked me in the ribs gently.

I tried not to smile as I pushed his hand away with a frustrated look.

"Wise girlll, I saw you smile, and I know you wanna," he smirked again.

"If I help you with your stupid science homework, will you stop bothering me?" I said, giving up.

"Yup!" he grinned, happy that he won.

"We'll go to my house, follow me." I grumbled, annoyed that I lost to that Seaweed Brain. Wait. Don't say his nickname! What are you doing? I slapped myself mentally.

He followed me like a puppy dog as I reached my door. I opened the door and before I could even walk in, Percy bolted in.

"Um, come in?" I said with an annoyed face.

"Soo, where's your bedroom?" he called out while racing up the stairs.

"HEY! YOU DON'T JUST BOLT UP THE STAIRS IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE!" I screamed as I ran after him.

I arrived at my bedroom door and found him sitting on my bed holding a framed photo. I walked in panting and snatched up the photo from his hands. My eyes widened at what he was staring at. It was a picture of him and me with our arms around each other gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

"You still have that picture? And it's framed? Seems like I was right about you loving me," He smirked for like the billionth time today.

"Shut up. You're not me, so don't just make those assumptions."

"Sure sure Wise girl. Whatever you say."

"Let's start on our science homework now okay? So you could leave as soon as possible!"

"Oh Wise girl, have some fun, I bet your happy that we could have some alone time together," he smiled at me sweetly.

I ignored him as I got my homework out.

"Hey Wise girl, do you know what happens whenever someone ignores me?"

"I don't-" I cut off because I felt his hands push me to the ground, making me topple over my backpack.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He was laughing like crazy. "I'm sorry. That's why you don't ignore me!" he replied, holding out his hand for me to help me up.

I ignored his hand and got up onto my feet myself.

"Oh come on Wise girl, don't ignore me because you know what will happen!" he pushed again, but this time, I was ready for him and spun around and kicked his feet out from under him.

He fell to the ground and looked at me with mischievous eyes.

I was just about to retort something at him when he grabbed my hand and made me loose my balance. I fell on top of him and found myself face to face with him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist tighter. He looked into my eyes while I was too captivated to move. I could feel my heartbeat beating through my rib cage, and I bet he could feel it too. I started to realize that the distance was slowly getting smaller between our faces. My eyes closed against my will. When I could feel his breathe on my lips, a ringing sound fom a phone startled both of us and I jumped up. I avoided his eyes even though I could feel them on me and grabbed my books quickly. I heard him get up and pick up his phone.

"Hello? Oh hi. No, I'm at a friend's house doing homework. Oh okay, no problem, I'll go home right now. Yeah, bye." he said into the phone. "Annabeth, I have to go. My uncle's wants me home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." I replied, still not looking at him."Wait! Um, is your phone number the same as before?" I asked, cursing myself for asking.

"Yup, why? Want to ask me out or something?"

I ignored his comment and said, "Just if like I need help on something, then I'll ask you." I facepalmed myself since obviously he was a seaweed brain and I was smarter than him.

"Okay, sureee. I'm sure that's why. Is your phone number the same too?"

"Yeah, you should go now. Bye." I said while reading the textbook, still avoiding him.

Once he left, I cursed myself that I still remembered his number. It was like imprinted into my brain. As much effort I put into forgetting it, I just couldn't. My heartbeat became faster when our faces were very close to each other and now it's still beating very fast when I thought of him remembering my phone number still. Ah! I can't be in love with him again...Can I help it though...  
><em><em>

_***Heyy, a ton of good guesses for who that secret eavesdropper is, but nope, it's not Luke [sorry but he doesn't exist in my story since this is set after The Last Olympian] and its not Percy. It was a person I vaguely mentioned. Good luck :]. Thanks for the reviews! How many of you have read The Son Of Neptune yet? It's sooo good xD***_

_**()_()  
><strong>_

_**(^.^) ~bunny loves 3**_  
><em><strong>c(")(")<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Eavesdropper  
><strong>

After the awkward day yesterday, I hoped that I wouldn't bump into Percy today. I mean yeah, we had the same classes, sat really close or next to each other but that doesn't mean we have to talk right?

But nope, my luck ran out. Percy HAS to talk. I sat through math listening to him next to me going on and on. He didn't even seem to care when the teacher scolded him. I was very VERY embarrassed.

I ran out of math class as fast as I could when I felt a hand grab my hand. I turned around expecting Percy, "Percy, don't you get it that- Oh hi Matt, sorry."

"Hey Annabeth, Percy's really getting to you huh?" he said with a look in his eyes that I've never seen before.

"I don't know. We haven't talked for a long time even tho he was my bo-close friend before." I said, thinking about Percy.

"Oh okay, well if he ever hurts you, you can just tell me and I'll beat him up." he replied with a satisfied look on his face.

I winced, thinking that I didn't want my best guy friend being sent to the hospital because of my ex-boyfriend. I mean, no offense to Matt, but Percy is way better than Matt. I can even beat him, and it shouldn't be a problem for Percy. Yeah I know, I'm admitting that Percy can beat me.

"So Annabeth, do you want to like..hang out after school on Friday? Maybe we can go watch a movie and grab some dinner." He asked timidly, as though afraid of what my answer might be.

"Sure, why not. All my exams are done by then and I would love to relax." I said, thinking about relaxing after this horrible week of tests, quizzes and projects.

"Awesome, we'll go right after school." He replied in a hppy voice. I looked at him and he was smiling so widely that he showed most of his teeth.

"Yup, I'll ask Cath, Amanda, Shannon, Nick, and Thals at lunch today. Oh yeah! I need to introduce you to.." I trailed off because he wasn't paying attention.

"Umm...Matt?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Hm? Oh yeah, of course you should invite them," he tried to hide sadness in his voice but I could still detect it, I wonder why he's upset.

"Yeahh anyways, I was talking about Thalia. She's been my best friend for 10 years and she transferred to our high school today!" I exclaimed with so much happiness that I felt like jumping up and down.

"Oh really? I can't wait to meet her then." He then dropped his voice into a whisper, "A demigod?"

"Yeah, daughter of Zeus."

"Really?" he gasped.

"Mhm."

"You should also invite Percy on Friday since you guys used to be such great friends."

"Uh, sure. Why not." WHY NOT? WHY NOT? AM I KIDDING MYSELF.

"Okay Annabeth, I need to get to Science now, see you later!" I waved bye at him when I saw him look over my shoulder and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. It was kind of awkward because we were in the middle of the hallway and he never hugs me randomly.

He released me and walked away calking out, "Bye Annabeth! See you at lunch."

I kept walking to my next class when I bumped into a person. I looked up saying sorry while picking up my stuff and saw that it was Percy. He looked MAD. Who knows why.

"Percy, you don't say sorry for making someone fall? That's so rude." I told him but he ignored me.

He looked mad still. "Percy? Percy? PERSEUS JAC-" I got cut off by his hand covering my mouth. I reached up and grabbed his wrist pulling it away from my mouth.

"You don't have to shout, Annabeth."

"Well you weren't saying anything."

"Well, uh..I guess you're right." He gave me that grin of his and I could still see madness in his eyes but it was fading.

"So, anything you want to ask me or invite me to in particular?" he asked with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

I thought my earlier conversation with Matt. "You eavesdropper! And no, just because Matt said I should invite you doesn't mean I need to."

"Oh are you sure? Because I'm getting the feeling that you want me there with you so we could hang out."

"Oh I'm sure that's SOOO true and SOOO going to happen...IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"I'm dreaming then," he retorted back smiling.

"Whatever, if you want to come, you can. Just don't make the place blow up because you tend to have a habit of that." I replied, grinning at him.

"That's just my flow Wise girl."

"Some flow you've got there." Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped, startled by it. I fell in Percy apparently when I jumped and I was now against him while he has his arms around my back and my face is buried in his chest. I feel the familiar warmth of him and suddenly realize that this was wrong and I wasn't suppose to do this. I pulled back and grabbed my backpack that had somehow fell to the ground.

I yelled, "Goodbye!" at him while walking away, cursing myself for being so clumsy and falling in him, which was what I'm usually NOT, and for holding onto him for so long and not realizing it. I still feel the warmth of his body against mine as I walk away to my next class, my head floating with memory bubbles of Percy and me.

_***Hey readers! :] you guys are soo awesome, 23 reviews already :D. I can't wait for the next book of HEroes of Olympus, The Mark of Athena. KEEP READING AND ENJOY! =]***_

_**()_()**_

_**(^.^) ~bunny loves 3**_

_**c(")(")**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 That Seaweed Brain**

I was doing my massive amount of science homework in my room when I heard the doorbell ring and a knock on the front door. I ignored it since I thought it would be FED-EX or UPS or something since my dad was expecting something. Usually, the delivery people would just leave it there so it wouldn't really matter if I answered the door.

After a few minutes, my phone rang. I picked up my cell phone. I know, cell phones are very dangerous to demigods but since we're going to be mortal too, we need cell phones. I looked down at my cell phone, seeing who called. My heart almost stopped when I saw the familiar number flashing on my phone. Percys.

I timidly picked up the phone and took a deep breath. No, I can't let him have that effect on me. "Hello?"

"Hey Wise girl!" he said excitedly into the phone.

"Oh hey, why'd you call?", trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Wait, we're going the movies tomorrow right? What time?"

"Um, I actually don't know. Let me ask Matt."

"No no, it's okay. I'll ask Matt for you. You must be very busy doing your homework." He said hurriedly.

"Okay sure..wait! how'd you know I'm doing my homework?" I exclaimed, realization dawning on me.

"You're always doing homework." he laughed into the phone, "Or, I just happen to be looking at you right now."

I looked around for an IM message or something. My eyes stopped at my wet balcony door. How come it's wet? I walked over to the balcony while holding my phone against my ear with Percy babbling on and on.

I stepped out on my balcony and suddenly a huge amount of water was squirted on my face. I lost my balance and fell but when I was getting up I felt someone holding me down. Using my battle reflexes, I tried to flip that person over and hold them in a strangle position but I couldn't. Apparently this person knew my battle reflexes. Only one person knew me that well and used water as offense and defense.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I said, shoving the his hand off of my shoulder

"Hi," he grinned very wide as he stepped out from behind me.

"WHAT THE GODS?" I screamed at him while getting up and facing him glaring.

"DRY. ME. NOW." "Sure," he shrugged, not shaken from my anger.

He grabbed my hand and dried me. The moment he touched my hand, I felt my heartbeat increase.

When I looked up at him, he was still grinning and I had the urge to slap him so I did. He screamed out in pain but I knew it didn't hurt because of the stupid Achille's heel. While he was holding his hand against his cheek in "pain", I poked him in his Achille's heel HARD and he immediately dropped to the ground weakly and held his hand up for surrender.

I was laughing when I felt him grab my hand and pull me down with him. I was so close to him that I could feel his breath on me.

I jumped up. "P-perseus! I-I forgot to ask you, WHY THE GODS IS THERE WATER ON MY BALCONY DOOR?"

"Because I drew water from your hose and made a mini hurricane to get up to your balcony," he said casually while getting up.

"A MINI HURRICANE? Are you crazy? What if the neighbors saw? What the-" I was cut off by water spraying onto me like a water gun.

"PERSE-" I started choking because water got into my mouth. Next thing I knew, my lungs felt very very uncomfortable and I started to see black spots dancing in front of my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Percy over me, pinching my nose close. With a sudden movement, his lips were against mine blowing air into them. I realized he was doing CPR and pushed him off, water dripping out of my mouth.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I choked out, wondering what had happened when I suddenly remember water spraying out of nowhere and into my mouth. Percy. That stupid Seaweed Brain.

"PERSEUS! You almost killed me!"

"I know, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm so happy you're fine though." He said, moving towards me with his arms out to hug me.

I backed up to the balcony door and said, "Stay away from me."

He suddenly ran full speed at me and wrapped his arms tight around my waist, kissing me. When he pulled back, I was dazed.

"Are you still mad huh?" he asked with a mischievious smile.

I was totally in shock and though I heard him, it felt like I was a newborn baby, not knowing how to talk.

All that came out was, "Uhh-hh."

He smirked and pulled back, giving about 2 feet between us, ready to jump off the balcony if it was nescasaary because I might suddenly revive and kick his butt.

It was a good long 3 minutes till I finally woke up from my shock and was going to yell at him when I heard, "Annabeth! Honey! I'm home."

"Oh crap! Get off my balcony and get out! My dad's home!" I whispered forcefully.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow!" He looked scared as he jumped off my balcony to land in a mini pool of water that he made from the hose. Ha. Serves him right.

I watched him dry the wet water that was on my grass and ran out the backyard door to leave as I thought of our second kiss since he's came back.

The opening of my balcony door woke me from my daydreaming.

"Hey honey, how come you're here?" my dad asked me, giving me a warm smile.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." I said, looking around my balcony to find that it was all dry. Percy must've dried it before leaving.

"Okay, well come and eat dinner, I bought it home." he said while retreating back downstairs.

"Okay! I'll be right down!"

I walked into my bedroom and closed my balcony door, thinking about HIM once again.

_***Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I'm so sorry about the birthday mix-up! From now on, its 818 for Annabeth's locker number. And sorry for all the typos also! Always correct me so I know! Keep commenting and I love all of them :] And yes, The Mark of Athena is the next book. I CAN'T WAIT :D***_

_**()_()**_

_**(^.^) bunny loves 3  
><strong>_

_**c(")(")  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Friday**

I was walking down the hallway to get to lunch. I had just realized why he wanted us to watch a movie. It was his birthday. I can't believe I forgot. I only found out when Amanda reminded me yesterday, asking me what I was going to give Matt for his birthday.

Apparently Amanda, Cath, Shannon, and Nick all can't go so it's just me, Percy and Matt. As I went to my locker to grab my lunch, I heard two voices, one sounded like Percys and the other's was...Matt?

I don't usually eavesdrop and I was going to walk by but then I heard my name.

"-she does not." stated Percy, sounding pretty angry.

"Well, she certainly doesn't like you." retorted Matt back, though he sounded pretty angry, it seemed like Percy was much more mad.

He was at least half a head taller than Matt and it looked like he wanted to cut off Matt's head.

I was getting pretty confused on what they were talking about.

"I can go if I want to because it was your suggestion to invite me in the first place." Percy said, raising his voice.

"You don't just eavesdrop on someone else's conversation! Whatever, now I'm disinviting you. If you even dare to come, I'll kill you."

"Okay fine, I bet I'll win a duel with you." Percy said, drawing a pen from his front pocket.

"Ha. ha. I'm so scared of a pen."

"Meet Riptide." He said with braveness as he uncapped the pen.

To his and my surprise, nothing happened.

I put on my Yankees cap as I snuck over to them, taking a better look at the pen. It was clearly just a regular pen not Riptide.

Matt was scoffing while Percy had just realized he drew out a regular pen.

I forgot that I was supposed to be silent and when I saw Percy's face growing red with embarassment, I bursted out with laughter. Percy and Matt's face suddenly was filled with confusion. Percy reached out at the noise and took my Yankees cap off while Matt still have a confused look.

"Annabeth! Don't eavesdrop!" exclaimed Percy, his face slowly returning to his normal color.

"Hey, you eavesdropped too!" I retorted at him, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Yeah, I mean everyone eavesdrop, like I did a few days ago when you and-I mean E-everybody eavesdrops."

I looked at Matt suspiciously and rattled my brain for a fews days ago if I was saying things important enough for Matt to eavesdrop.

Percy's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Where were we before Annabeth interrupted us?" he said turning to Matt while drawing Riptide out for sure this time.

As it grew to a full celestial bronze sword, Matt tried to keep the scared look off his face as he brought out a knife and bow and arrows appeared on his shoulder.

"Hey hey, stop that. Percy, don't be rude, it's Matt's birthday today!" I scolded as I stepped in between them. Neither of them put their weapons down. "Fine, if you guys want to fight, you'll have to kill me first."

At those words, they both put their weapons back.

"Okay, since that's settled, are we still going to the movies?"

"Yeah of course." Percy said quickly, cutting Matt off.

"Great I'll see you guys later then!" I said, retreating from them and getting my lunch. I heard footsteps behind me as Matt caught up with me.

"Annabeth, let's go to lunch together!"

"Okay, sure. Why not." I replied, closing my locker door to find Percy standing there behind the door. I was so freaked out that I jumped up and lost my balance. I felt two strong hands pull me into their hold.

I looked up to find Percy staring down at me with concern in his eyes. I stood up straight as quickly as I could and backed up. I noticed Matt standing there, shooting dagger eyes at Percy.

Trying to calm them down, I pushed them both toward the cafeteria. They both relaxed after a while and when we reached our lunch table, Amanda, Shannon and Cath waved at us. There were exactly 3 seats left: one bench for two people and a seat next to Cath.

"Annabeth, come on, let's sit together." Matt asked me while pulling my wrist toward the bench.

Noticing Percy's angry face, I replied, "It's okay, I'll sit with Cath." I walked towards the empty seat next to Cath when I felt someone pull me down onto the bench. It was Percy.

"What the heck Percy? You don't just pull someone into a seat!" I said, getting up.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kept me down, not letting me get up.

"Fine! I'll sit! Just keep your hands to yourself!" I said angrily, even though my heartbeat was already increasing from his touch. I saw Matt sit down next to Cath smoking with anger and smiled an apologetic smile at him. He returned the smile though I swear I can see him glaring at Percy. Lunch quickly went by as all of them talked, excluding Percy and Matt who just gave each other glares.

After all of my afternoon periods, I met cath outside and was talking to her about the stupid history project I had to do with Percy.

She looked symphatheticly at me and nodded at something behind me. I turned around and saw that it was her boyfriend, Kris, son of Ares. He was an extremely nice guy even though he might be a son of the war god.

I looked at Cath and said, "You can go, I'll have to walk home now anyways to get ready for the movies."

"Okay Annabeth, don't forget to get a gift for Matt!" she exclaimed as she walked towards Kris.

I cursed in Ancient Greek as I was once again reminded of the gift. I was supposed to go out at lunch and grab it but I had totally forgotten.

"Annabeth!" I heard Matt yell my name and I turned around.

"Hi Matt, I'm sooo sorry, I forgot to get you a present."

"It's okay. I have a great idea of a present from you to me."

I was thinking of what it might be when I felt lips against mine.

Before I even had time to react, Matt had already pulled away from the kiss and was leaving, "Thanks for the gift! See you later!" I was standing there in shock. Anger built up inside of me.

Matt kissed me without asking me! Oh well, it's his birthday, I'll deal with him later, I had to get home and finish my homework before I could go.

**_*Hey guys, this was a really really sucky chapter. I'm posting this because one of my fans wanted me to do it. Plus, this chapter was already written so why not. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too! Oh yeah, I hope you guys all got me PM's~*_**

()_()

(^.^) ~bunny loves 3

c(")(")


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Revenge**

I was getting ready to leave the house, my anger starting to build up because of the kiss. How dare he kiss me without asking? AH! I was going to punch that boy.

Then I thought of when Percy kissed me, I didn't kill him. Because I liked-No, it's because he's gotten lucky all the times. Both of them deserve a punch to the face, actually, not for Percy, he needs it in his Achille's Heel.

My phone rang and I noticed it was Thals. I picked it up and said, "Hey!"

"Hi! Are you going to Matt's party?"

"Yeah, I'm about to leave actually," I replied, grabbing my jacket from the closet.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, how come none of you are going except me and Percy?"

"Wait, Percy's going too?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Oh, Matt asked all of us not to come to the party because he said it was originally a date ONLY with you. No one was supposed to mention anything to you though."

"SERIOUSLY? How come you guys didn't fight back and only Percy did? You guys should know I hate this stuff! DATE WITHOUT ASKING ME? IT'S NOT AS WORSE AS KISSING ME BUT STILL. THAT BOY DESERVES A KICK IN THE-" I screamed, getting super mad at him now.

"ANNABETH! What are you talking about? A kiss? Matt kissed you? Ohhh, that explains why Percy was like that after school."

"Wait, Percy was like what after school."

"He was gripping his sword pacing in front of Matt's house, yelling curse words in Ancient Greek."

"He saw that kiss? And Matt's house? He followed him there? How'd you know?"

"Oh, Matt lives next door to me. So I heard Ancient Greek curses from outside my window and ran out, saw it was Percy, and made him go home. If he had continued that, someone would've called the police by now."

"Oh my gods, that's what they were talking about!", I exclaimed, realization hitting me in the face.

"What? Tell me!"

"Percy and Matt were talking about the party and about me and something about liking?"

"Oh! It's so obvious that Matt likes you. He wanted a date with you and kissed you! And he makes it so obvious at school."

"But I won't ever like Matt, to me, he's just like a brother. Now I'm actually glad that Percy is tagging along and that he would fight for it, though he gets a punch in his Achilles Heel for kissing me AGAIN!"

"He kissed you again? Oh wow, Annabeth, complicated love triangle here."

"Shut up. It's not like Percy likes me. I have to leave now, bye Thals!" I hung up the phone leaving me only here a 'HE D-' from Thals.

Oh well, I'll ask her later. I walked downstairs and opened my front door to find Percy pacing on my porch muttering about Matt and some curse words. I put on my Yankees cap and thought this is it. Revenge. I walked over quietly and when his back was facing me, I punched him semi-hard in his Achilles Heel. That made him fall to the ground, his hands on his back.

I took of my cap and stood over him. "That's what you get for kissing me yesterday!"

He jumped up as quick as possible, facing me. "Well you didn't do anything to Matt for kissing you!"

"No one said you needed to eavesdrop!" I shouted back at him.

"Fine! But that boy is going to be dead when I get a hold of him."

"No Percy, I'll deal with him. Stay out of my business. It's not like before when I was yours and you were mine." His face dropped at that and I felt sorry for auch harsh words but he deserved it.

"Are you coming or not?" I said at him, my voice softening, as I walked to the sidewalk looking back at him.

He quickly scrambled next to me and kept pace with me.

It was a good 5 minutes of awkward silence when I tripped over a rock and twisted my ankle. Gods, I've been so clumsy lately. I had fallen to the ground which Percy holding my hand and when I tried standing up, I screamed out in pain because it felt like my ankle was on fire. Percy quickly bent down and grabbed a piece of ambrosia from his jacket pocket and put it in front of my mouth.

I reached up to grab it when he said, "No, just open your mouth."

I opened my mouth as he fed me it. I was probably blushing like crazy but hopefully he thought it was because of the pain. I could feel my ankle already healing but when I looked at my watch, it was already 3:55. I was supposed to meet Matt at 4.

"Crap. We have to get going. It's already 3:55! It takes about 10 minutes to get there! We can't be late, the movie starts at 3:10." I said, scrambling to my feet, ignoring the pain shouting out to me from my ankles.

Percy noticed me wince and grabbed my hand again with one hand and with the other, he put it around my shoulder to give me support. I tried to push him away, but he kept his arm tight around me and grabbed my hand tighter. I just let him because I kind of liked it, though I'd NEVER admit it to him. We walked at a slow pace, as my ankle started to heal.

I suddenly heard Matt call out my name and heard footsteps. I had unconciously rested my head on Percy's shoulder and closed my eyes as he guided me to the movie theater. I quickly stood up right and pushed Percy off of me.

When I saw Matt, my anger boiled and I kicked him in the gut, forgetting all about my ankle.

"OW! &)"-!($-$&($!" I screamed, as the pain was coming back. So stupid of myself!Percy scrambled next to me and supported me with his arms.

Matt was doubling over with pain and I scolded him, trying to keep my pain inside my head, "Don't EVER kiss me again! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T ASK FOR MY PERMISSION FIRST ABOUT ANYTHING!"

He stood up straight and was walking towards me when Percy placed me behind him, as if guarding me. "Don't touch her. You heard what she said."

"Relax, it's not like she's yours. I'm just giving her her ticket." he said, anger piercing in his words.

I stepped out in between them and got the ticket from him. "Percy, you don't need to defend me, I can take care of myself. Here's the ticket." I said, handing him his ticket and blushing when his fingers blushed my hand.

I stomped into the theater, mad at both of them. I took a seat and felt Percy and Matt sit down on either side of me. I ignored them and settled down to watch the movie.

***Hey guys, thanks for the suggestions! I hoped you guys thought Annabeth was more like herself in this chapter. I'm so sorry for making her all different! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The Movies**

I was really enjoying the movie when I heard a scary old woman voice shout across the movie theatre, "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

All three of us had already jumped up with our weapons out though we couldn't see the thing or whatever it was, clearly. Apparently the mortals were very upset that someone interrupted their movie and started throwing popcorn and such at the thing, but the weird thing was that whoever turned back and looked at that, they would turn into stone.

Soon, everyone was either frozen or had ran away in terror.

I looked at Percy and found him looking at me too. We both had the same thought. Medusa. I looked over at Matt and it seemed like the idea of who it was just clicked in his head. He took out a mirror, why he has that I have no idea, and used the reflection to see Medusa.

Percy grabbed it from him and Matt looked like he was going to argue but I covered his mouth to keep him quiet. This was DEFINITELY not the time to pick a fight.

I put on my Yankees cap and walked quietly over to Medusa, I snuck around her and was going to cut her head off with my knife when I felt a sharp cut in my shoulder, the exact same one that I had injured during the last big prophecy. I screamed out in pain and my Yankees cap fell. I looked up and saw Matt with a shocked look and blood on his knife.

"Daughter of Athena! Curse you! You were trying to sneak up with that Yankees cap of yours." Medusa snarled as she was bringing down a sword to my heart.

I braced myself as it was going to hit me but I heard someone else scream out in pain next to me. I opened my eyes to see that Matt had intercepted the knife and also saw that Percy was finishing her off as her head came rolling off.

The next thing I saw was a blur of black spots. When I woke up, I was lying on the grass outside the movie theatre. I saw Percy wrapping his jacket around my arm and pouring nectar down my throat.

Matt's chest had a gigantic slash across it as his shirt was tore open. It was a good 1 foot long gash and it looked like Percy had already treated it was nectar.

Percy sighed thankfully like he's been holding his breath for a long time and said in relief, "Annabeth, you're okay. Thank the gods."

He turned to cover Matt with his own jacket and then turned back to see me trying to sit up.

He quickly pushed me down gently and exclaimed, "Annabeth! Lie down! You don't want to ruin your shoulder again!"

"I don't want to be like a stick okay? I want to actually move." I said stubbornly, trying to sit up.

Percy kept his hand on my good shoulder and kept me down.

"Fine!" I shouted, giving up. "How is Matt? I feel bad because he took that knife for me."

"He's fine. He is so stupid. I could've taken that knife and it would have no effect on me."

"He is stupid."

"I-I am n-not stupid," someone said in pain. I looked over at Matt and saw him staring at me. I bolted up to my feet, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and Percy, and I ran to Matt and kneeled down next to him.

"Are you okay? Are you crazy? Why'd you take that knife?" I screamed at him, I felt a hand on my shoulder behind me but I ignored it.

"I took it because..I accidently injured you." he said wincing at every word.

"I'm okay Matt, just rest okay?" I sat down next to him and he grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away. I felt Percy's hand on my shoulder tense and I took hold of his wrist and pulled him down to sit next to me as I shot him a look.

After a while, I started feeling sleepy.

When I woke up, I found myself on Percy's shoulder with one of his arms around my waist. I realized it was already dark and saw Percy looking at me and Matt sitting up, staring at the sky. He must've eaten some ambrosia since he looked much better. Hm, weird, my shoulder doesn't hurt either.

"Hey wise girl, you okay?"

"Yeah, Matt, you're okay right?"

"Huh? Oh Annabeth, I'm so sorry for injuring you!" Matt said, as he stood up, scaring me.

"Don't stand up! You have a huge gash across your chest!"

Matt was laughing, looked better than ever. I was very very confused.

"Annabeth, my dad came by and healed both of us."

I looked at my shoulder and flexed it. I didn't feel any pain at all. "Oh."

"Okay, we should get going. It's already 8 o'clock" Percy said as he helped me to my feet.

He still had his arm around me and it felt very warm, but I pushed it away. He grabbed my jacket for me and draped it around my shoulders.

I looked up and saw Matt looking at us angrily. I started walking home with Matt and Percy at my sides. Time was passing by so quickly when we got to Matt's house.

He was leaving when I called his name.

I walked towards him and put my arms around him. He looked shocked but he hugged me back. I hugged him because I felt guilty that he had taken that sword for me. I pulled away after a while and found Percy standing behind me already. "Bye Matt, thanks again. I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, take care." he said in a gentle voice, smiling at me as he walked away.

"Come on wise girl, let's go." Percy said and took hold of my hand and pulled me with him while glaring over my head at Matt.

I was too tired to even protest or pull away. Percy had his arm around my shoulders by the time I got to my front door, supporting me since I was half asleep.

He hugged me and said softly, "I'll see you tomorrow. Meet you at 9. Bye wise girl." I nodded, not really understanding what he was saying because I was very very tired. I didn't know what I got myself into as I unlocked the door and let myself in.

My dad and stepmom welcomed me and didn't question me as I went upstairs to my room. I thought it was weird but whatever, I was too tired to think.

***Hey guys, I'm still thinking of ideas for the next chapter because it's going to be about Percy and Annabeth! I'm soo sorry, this chapter SUCKS so much.***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Date?

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Just a minute dad. Let me sleep for a bit more." I mumbled sleepily into my blanket, pulling it over my face. I felt the person pull off the blanket and flicked my nose.

"Daaad, let me sleep. It's not a school day. I want to sleep inn" I said, getting annoyed.

Suddenly I felt lips brush mine and my eyes shot open. I sat up defensively and saw that it was Percy.

"What the gods, Percy!"

"And the sleeping beauty awakens. Wow, that fairytale story is actually true," he said, laughing.

I punched his Achilles Heel and watched his face distort into pain. "Who's laughing now." I said, giving him a smug smile. "Why the hell are you in my bedroom at...9 AM IN THE MORNING?"

"Well because I told you yesterday that I would come and I was going to wait outside on your balcony, but I decided to annoy you," he said, trying to hide his pain while giving me a lopsided grin.

I felt my anger melt at his grin but I didn't intend to show it. "Who ever said that I was going to allow you to come at 9 am into my bedroom?"

"You did."

"See, I never even said-WAIT WHAT? I didn't! You liar!"

He looked very calm as he took something out of his pocket.

I realized it was a recorder.

He pressed a button and I heard, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll see you at nine. Bye wise girl. Mhmm.." He was smirking at me as I remembered last night.

I couldn't deny since my face clearly showed that I remembered.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" I yelled, slapping him. He was just laughing. I was so ready to kill him.

"Oh Annabeth, you can't break something you promised. So I'll be taking you somewhere today! Um, maybe you should brush that hair explosion of yours and put on some new clothes." He said, looking at me up and down, stifling a laugh.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw my horrifying hair. My eyes widened and I turned different shades of red. I scrambled up, completely forgetting about hitting Percy, rushing into the bathroom.

After about five minutes, I came out with my hair in a ponytail and was going to pick some clothes when I realized Percy was still there and he was looking through my stuff.

"Perseus Jackson! Get out of my room! I need to change!" I stomped over and pushed him out the door and slammed the door in his face. Ha. Serves him right. I walked over to my closet, searching through my clothes.

My eyes landed on a blue t-shirt that says 'I love the ocean and everything in it 3', with a picture of a beach and the ocean. Percy had given me that shirt after our second kiss by the lake. He probably already forgot about that shirt. Just because I loved that shirt, and not because of anything else, I threw it on along with a pair of black jeans.

I grabbed my sea green jacket and walked out my bedroom door right into Percy.

I backed up and said, "Don't block people's doorways!" I noticed that he wasn't really listening as he was looking at my t-shirt.

"Hey, you still have that shirt."

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, you look really pretty in it."

"Thanks?" I said, blushing.

"Okay! Let's go!" he said, grabbing my hand and literally pulling me down the stairs.

He dragged me out the front door and waited with no patience at all as I locked the door.

"Where are we going?" I said, sounding annoyed. I realized there was a blue car parked in front of my garage.

He pulled me towards the car and opened the passenger door for me.

"Hm, Seaweed Brain, you've gotten mature."

"What are you talking about, Wise girl, I've always been totally mature!"

"Mhmm, sure. Whateverrr you say." I laughed as I stepped into the car.

I was going to buckle my seatbelt when Percy took it from my hand and buckled it for me while whispering in my ear, "I'll show you how much a gentleman I can be." My breathing was stifled as he was leaning closer and closer to me.

I closed my eyes but suddenly heard a big 'SMACK' next to me. I quickly opened my eyes and saw that Percy had slapped a mosquito that was on the window.

"Wise girl, you soo wanted me to kiss you."

"What are you talking about? It was on instinct!"

"Whatever floats your boat, but of course, with me around, you never have to worry about that." He gave me a mischievious grin as he started the engine.

He was driving for about 10 minutes, while I was humming to the songs that played on the radio. We hadn't talked and it wasn't an awkward silence but it was an uncomfortable silence.

I looked up when I felt him pull into a parking space.

"Okay, we're here!" he said excitely.

I looked around and realized that we were in the parking lot of an amusement park.

Percy had already opened the door for me and I stepped out.

We walked towards the amusement park. On the way there, Percy took hold of my hand and I tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip on my hand. I reached behind him, giving him a warm smile as he looked at me questionably and suddenly poked him hard in his Achilles Heel. He was doubling over in pain and quickly let go of my hand.

"That's what you get for touching me!" I said in satisfaction.

"Aw Wise girl, don't be so mean. I regret that you know my weak spot," he said, still in pain. I was grinning at him and he gave me a glare.

When we got to the ticket booth, we waited a good 30 minutes before it was our turn. Percy insisted on paying for our tickets so eventually I gave up since the ticket booth lady was getting very annoyed with our arguing and so was the long line behind us.

We walked through the gates and looked at the map, ready for some relaxation time.

_***Heyy I'm sorry I stopped right there. I'll continue it next time, There's a lot in store for the next chapter so read on ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this one! There's some lame spots in this chapter on their dialogue so I'm terribly sorry about that. I have no humor.***_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Teasing**

Percy and I couldn't agree on which ride to go on first. He wanted to go on this roller coaster while I wanted to go on the ferris wheel first.

Our argument went something like this.

"Are you too scared Wise girl."

"In your dreams, we just ate so I really don't want to go on a roller coaster or I might puke on you."

"Excuses, Annabeth."

"You too, you're too scared to go on the ferris wheel since it's so tall. Zeus is NOT to going to blast you out since he won't blast his granddaughter out."

"Psh. That's not my excuse. I just want to go on the roller coaster first."

"Suree, I'm-AHHH! PERCY PUT ME DOWN!" I was screaming when he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the line of the roller coaster. I was reaching for his back but it was just out of reach because Percy outsmarted me on this one. I was kicking and thrasing but I finally gave up.

He put me down gently in the line of the roller coaster but he kept his arm around my waist.

I glared at him and he flinched, but he grabbed on tighter.

"You do know that the roller coaster goes high too right?" I said, smirking.

"Well, it goes too fast and plus, it's mostly indoor."

My smile dropped and I ignored him for the rest of the time in the line while he was poking me every five seconds.

We got the first car and we stepped in.

He looked at me and I turned my face. I suddenly felt his lips against my cheek bone. I turned my face to him and he flinched again at my harsh look. I was reaching for his weak spot but he leaned back and wouldn't let me have access to it while smirking. I gave him a look that clearly stated that I would deal with him later. He looked scared but tried to keep a smirking face.

The ride suddenly started and I had to admit, it was pretty fun. My stomach felt very very sick though. When we got off the ride, it seemed like Percy was trying to keep me from access to his back. I was still too sick to care but that Seaweed Brain was going to get it when I feel better.

The next thing I knew, he pulled me into the line of the ferris wheel.

He looked at me apologetically and I could tell he wanted me to forgive him.

I smiled to myself, knowing that I wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. I could tell that he wished I would decide not to go on the ferris wheel after all. Of course I wasn't going to do that. I looked at him with dark, cold eyes and made it clear that he wasn't forgiven.

I could see him gulp visibly and I smirked.

After a few moments of silence, we got to the front of the line. This ferris wheel had three different levels of high. And of course, I choose the highest one.

He looked so scared that he was closing his eyes, praying to Zeus in his head the minute we got on.

I instantly regretted letting him feel the pain, but of course I wasn't gonna show him that.

As we rotated higher and higher, I screamed with joy and grabbed his arms and pulled them off the handles and into the air.

His face was turning blue and he whispered, "Annabeth, stop torturing me...please?"

I looked at him and decided to pity him. I took one of his hands and held them while I moved the other to the bar so he could hold on.

By this time, we were already descending and he looked better.

I looked into his eyes and saw a mischievious hint in his seagreen eyes.

He suddenly grabbed my other hand and kissed me full on the lips.

I pulled back, jerking. "YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" I yelled at him.

"You might want to be a little softer."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Okay, well, by the way, we're getting off soon."

I looked around and saw everyone's eyes on me.

"Errr..." I jumped off the ride as soon as the doors opened and glared at Percy.

_**Hey Guys! I AM SOO SORRY for not updating. But here's chapter 13, I don't know when chapter 14 is up since I'm also writing a new story, called Broken Promises for the movie of Lemonade Mouth (AWESOME MOVIE BTW!) I'm gonna update ASAP! SORRY AGAIN!**_

_** ()_()**_

_** (^.^) bunny loves~~~**_

_** c(")(")**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Mysterious**

As I stomped away from Percy, I realized I looked like a five-year old kid getting frustrated because I didn't get my lollipop. But who cares, it's not like someones going to come up to me and say, "Stop stomping like a little kid."

"Hey Annabeth! You look like a little kid!" Percy shouts, coming up from behind me.

Well of course, HE would. "Who made me do this huh?"

"Yourself" smirks.

"What?"

"Yup, you totally enjoyed that but you're upset with yourself that you pulled away."

"Nooo!" I said, blushing while trying to glare at him at the same time.

"Whatever you sayyy."

"Hmph." I was turning around and walking with my back turned to him again when he suddenly grabbed my hand, and pulling me into the line of the Haunted Mansion.

Apparently there was no line because just when I was going to yell at him, someone said, "How many do you have in your party?"

"Two!" came a voice behind me.

"Okay, watch your step. Oh! and Beware of-"

"Thanks! Yeah! I saw the sign," piped Percy, dragging me into the ride.

"By the way, if you get scared, I'm here!" smiled Percy mischieviously when the ride started.

"Yes, me out of all people, would get scared! I think you, Seaweed Brain, would be more scared than-AHHHH!" I screamed, breaking off my sentence, grabbing on to Percy.

A spider SPIDER was dangling in front of me.

"S-SPIDER! AHHHH!" I kept screaming throughout the whole ride, clutching onto Percy as he put his arm around me.

When the spider disappeared, and I saw sunlight peering through the exit, I straigtened myself up, brushed off my clothes and scooted all the way to the other side of the bench, blushing and cursing myself for grabbing Percy.

I scrambled out of the seat when the bars came up and ran outside, taking deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, I didn't know about that." Percy whispered, standing in front of me.

"It's o-okay. Th-" I broke off, seeing a gigantic red thing behind Percy.

I stepped around him to reveal the red sign, saying 'BEWARE OF GHOSTS, SPIDERS, SOULS, AND WITCHES! GO ON IF YOU DARE'

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, thinking of when he said '...I saw the sign'. I glared at him, while he shuffled from foot to foot, timidly looking at me.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU STILL MADE ME GO IN THERE, THIS IS OVER THE LINE!" I turned around, refusing to face him. I could hear him coming up behind me, but I just ran away from him.

I bumped into someone, and without looking up, I said, "Sorry!"

The person stopped me by my shoulder and said, "Annabeth?"

I looked up to see a smiling Matt. "Oh hey Matt." I greeted.

"Hey," he glanced behind me, "Err...I think Percy's looking for you?"

"Whatever."

"Annabeth!"

"What, Perseus."

"I'm sooo sooooo soooooooooooooo sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it."

"Wait wait, hold up. What's going on?" A confused Matt asked.

"He dragged me on the Haunted Mansion ride when he knew there was spiders!"

"Awww. Percy, you shouldn't have done that! Her being a daughter of At-" he stopped midway because I had covered his mouth.

"SHH!"

"Don't be so dumb. Not everyone here knows that we are you-know-whats!" Percy commented.

"He's new to this whole you-know-what thing! It's not his fault." I backed Matt up.

"Yeah yeah, sure, go on backing HIM up. When I was new to this whole thing, you slapped me on the head calling me stupid."

"That's because you are!"

"Okay, whoa whoa. You guys. Want to sit down and talk before you rip out each other's throats which I wouldn't mind if Annabeth did that to Percy."

Percy glared at Matt as we all walked toward a picnic table.

My stomach grumbled when we sat down. "Hey Matt, I'm going to go grab a sandwhich or a hamburger or something. You want anything?"

"OHH! I want a cheeseburger!" Percy piped.

I pointedly ignored him and waited for Matt's answer.

"It's okay. Thanks!" He said, giving me a smile.

I walked over to the line, scanning the menu.

Five minutes later, I grabbed my meal and walked over to the picnic table. I saw Percy and Matt having an angry discussion. Percy had a very mad look on his face, and Matt was glaring at him like he would kill Percy.

"Hey, what's going on?" I walked over, as they immediately stopped their conversation.

"Nothing, oohh, that looks delicious!" Matt said, his eyes on my food.

"What. Happened." I said.

"Nothing." Percy replied, not bothering to look at me.

My stomach grumbled again and I sighed, knowing I would get it out of them sooner or later as I picked up my sandwhich. As I ate, they talked like nothing had happened even though I can still feel the tension in the air.


End file.
